Magnetic resonance brain function imaging is based on the BOLD phenomenon. T2* signal (actual T2 relaxation time) difference (task state functional magnetic resonance) between the task state brain section image and the static state brain section image is generally detected through fast imaging sequence scanning, and a corresponding stimulated brain function area is determined through image processing and statistic analysis. Because the BOLD signal exits for an extremely short time (3-6 ms), the brain function area cannot be verified by the anatomical gold standard. Therefore, the accuracy and the repeatability of brain function imaging have been low all the time, and also the brain function analysis results have been controversial all the time. In this case, a simulative BOLD signal is required, and imaging result calibration and verification of the analysis results of the brain function area and the brain connection are carried out in coordination with a test standard of brain function magnetic resonance imaging (imaging and data analysis).